Failing Auror Training
by forgottenweasley
Summary: Why has Lily been denied entry to the Auror Traing programme? Is it because she is a woman? Is it because she is a muggleborn? Or is it something else? Rated for one swear word. UPDATE: Changing Character because I forgot to when they added Lily Luna P. to the character list. Now Lily Evans P.


Just two years ago, The Marauders, minus Peter (don't ask), all moved into the Potter Mansion following graduation from Hogwarts. One Marauder in particular was extremely ecstatic at the prospect of the fourth resident. Yes, James Potter's dream finally came true when the love of his life, Lily Evans, moved in with him. It was the greatest moment of his life up to that point. How would I know, you may ask? Simple. I am James Potter.

However, our happiness was short lived after the realisation of the war outside of Hogwarts hit us full on. Sirius, Remus and I were drafted into Auror training almost the second we scratched our names on the sign up papers. That was barely a week before Lily came home with a fiery temper, similar to that which I used to on the receiving end of in our first years at school. After calming down all she would tell me was that she wasn't allowed to take part in the training programme. I begged her to tell me why but she would simply shrug it off and say it didn't matter.

Later that night I walked into the bedroom to find her perched on the edge of our bed, her nails digging deep into the crimson bed covers, her emerald eyes burning holes into the wall facing her. I tentatively walked over to her and placed my left arm around her shoulders while resting my right hand on top of her own. We sat that way for a few minutes before I began to feel her relax in my arms. I decided that the time was right to approach the subject she had been avoiding the entire night.

"Lily? Sweetheart? Lily, please tell me what happened."

"It doesn't matter what happened. I can't enter the programme. End of story."

"Lily there must be a reason you don't want to talk about it. That then means that it's something that's either hurt your feelings or is a sensitive subject."

"It's nothing."

"With you Lily, it's never nothing. Are they stopping you from entering because you're a woman? Or because you're Muggle-born? Or because…"

"They just won't let me enter, okay!"

"Lily there must be something in the laws that will allow you to enter. You're more than capable of doing this and it's unfair that they just refuse you for an invalid reason. I'm going to…"

"You're going to do nothing, James! There is a reason why they won't let me in and it is a valid reason. So don't you go causing any trouble over it."

"Well what is the reason then?"

"Well, you see James, there are laws against people like me joining the Auror programme…"

"People like you?! They're being prejudice against you for being muggle-born? They sound positively like Death Eaters!"

"James! Being muggle-born has nothing to do with it."

"Well what is it then?"

"There are laws against women like me being instated as aurors. The Ministry don't think it is ethically right to send a pregnant woman out on dangerous missions where both mother and child could be in danger."

"Oh well. I agree with them then."

I gently let go of Lily and fell slowly back onto the comfy bed, placing my hands behind my head and closing my eyes. Within the next few seconds something had clicked in my mind and my eyes shot open. I sat bolt upright and stared astonishingly at Lily.

"Wait…Lily… did you just basically tell me that you are pregnant?"

"Yeah. I've done all the tests and everything. It's a boy if you're wondering."

"Well… umm… wow."

I walked away at that point and opened the bedroom door, leaning against the doorframe for support. I stared out at the hall before me as I heard Lily tentatively ask me,

"Are you angry?"

"Am I angry?" I asked as I turned to face her, my own face unrecognisable. I turned back once again and took one deep breath before I bellowed down the hall,

"Sirius! Remus! Get your lazy arses here right now!"

I turned once again towards Lily, this time I had a big smile plastered across my face. Lily's head cocked to one side as she looked at me confused

"Are you not angry then?"

"How can I be angry Lily when we're having a son? I'm gonna be a Daddy!" I then picked up my girlfriend and swung her around in circles until her sadness was replaced with laughter. On the last turn I noticed two disgruntled men stood in the doorway, both staring with utmost bewilderment at the actions of Lily and me.

"What the f…?" Sirius muttered as he rubbed his droopy eyes.

"James do you now what time it is?" Remus asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't bloody care!" I shouted back. I walked over to my two best friends, stood in between them and pointed at Lily who still stood where I had gently placed her down.

"Now, look over there and tell me how many people you see."

"I can only see Lily, so just the one Prongs."

"Nope Padfoot. You're wrong. I can see two."

I almost ran back towards her scooping her up in my arms and twirling her around once again. As I had stared into her beautiful eyes I heard my friends mutter a few things to one another and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well you know what this means, don't you Sirius?"

"No. What?"

"Either Lily's pregnant… or Prongs is pissed."

So that's why my Lily couldn't become an Auror. At the time that she wanted to begin her training, they did the necessary health checks, including a pregnancy test and learnt that she was indeed pregnant. Even though it had been Lily's ambition to become an Auror since about third year, both of us had never been so happy to find that she had failed for once in her life. And all those complications on that one night led to this. The reason I stand at the window of my bedroom, my _fiancée_ asleep in the bed to the side of me and why I am standing here with Harry James Potter sleeping soundly in my arms. I thought that the day Lily had moved in with me was the best day of my life; that the day she accepted my proposal had been even better but no I was wrong both times. This day, standing here with my son in my arms, a perfect being that is part of both me and my Lily, is definitely the best day of my life. And I severely doubt that will ever change.


End file.
